The New Girl
by xAnneXHenryx
Summary: Christina Winters is new at La Push. She meets a group of guys and soon a certain boy named Jacob. Not a normal imprinting story because he doesn't imprint on Nessie or Bella. Better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I have been watching the Twilight movies all weekend and decided that I want to make Jacob be with someone normal. Not Nessie or Bella. So I enter a new girl into the plot. This is during Breaking Dawn. So I hope you like it. Please Review and tell me if I should continue or not.**

"Class this is Christina Winters, she is joining us from Chicago, the windy city." I stand in front of curious and annoyed students as the teacher just continued to ramble on about what my mom had told her. "She is living with her grandma now; many of you may know her, Lucille Winters." I watch as a few boys in the back poke their heads up and whisper toward each other.

"Do you have something to say about my grandma," I ask ticked off that people are talking behind her back. "Oh no, we chill with her sometimes when she comes to the bonfires we have. She is nice," one of the boys replies. I nod my head, a tad embarrassed, a blush forming on my face.

"Well Christina do you have anything to tell the class," Mrs. Franks asked me with a soft smile. I shake my head and make my way toward the empty seat in back.

As I sit down and start to relax I feel a tap on my shoulder from the person sitting next to me. I look and see it was the boy who had talked about my grandma. "Hey I am Embry and this is Paul and Quill."

"Christina, nice to meet you," I reply extending my hand. As he shakes my hand, the heat rushes through my body. "Wow you are hot," I pull my hand away.

He smirks, "I know." I blush from embarrassment as his friends start to chuckle. "Oh my, that is not what I meant," I stammer the heat flooding my face. "I know it was just too easy," Embry laughs patting my shoulder.

I laugh and shake my head. "So do you want to come eat lunch with us, it's just us three today. Our friend Jacob is at his friend's house."

"Uh sure that would be great," I say with a smile. He nods and we go back to listen to Mrs. Franks ramble about history.

The rest of the classes before lunch didn't quite go as well as first period. Nobody really talked to me, and I was just happy to go sit down with my new "friends".

"So how was your other classes," Quill asks as he plants himself in the seat next to me. "Horrible. You guys are the only ones who actually have talked to me," I pull my sandwich out of my paper bag and start nibbling on it. "Yeah we got your back. You are one of us now," Paul laughs draping an arm over my shoulder, as he sits on the other side of me.

Embry coughs and gives him a look. Paul's arm drops and he nods. "So Christina let's see the rest of your schedule," Quill asks. I pull the paper out of my backpack and hand it to him.

"Sweet you have P.E. with me next and Chemistry with Jacob last period. But sorry about second through fourth, you are alone there."

"I guess I will have to make some other friends," I say with a laugh. "Hey let me see that," Embry says snatching the paper out of Quill's hand.

"Hey doesn't she have Trig with Leah?"

"Who has math with me?" A girl asks as she sits down next to Embry across from me. "Oh Christina, she is new here," Paul says motioning toward me.

"The new girl? Sorry that you got stuck talking to these idiots," she says bitterly. "Shut up Leah, don't you have other friends to hang out with," Paul spits out. "Just wanted to tell you morons that since I am the only one paying attention, Jake said there is two new pale people in the world today," I stared at her completely confused.

"She had her baby," Quill yells jumping out of his seat. Leah nodded and the rest of the boys pulled up out of their seats, looking at each other frantically. "Uh Christina we gotta go," Paul says shoving Quill toward the door.

"See you tomorrow," Embry says with a smile before rushing out of the cafeteria with the rest of them. I sit there more confused than I had ever been. I finish the rest of lunch and school alone, before making my way back to my grandma's house at the end of the day.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! I hope you all enjoy this one. We won't be seeing Jacob, but there will be talk with him. And in comes Grandma! Hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

As I step into the house I hear Grandma talking with a man. "Yeah Christina will be coming with me tomorrow to the barbeque," she says happily. "Good we want her to feel at home," the man replies. "That is very kind of you Billy. Having the boys as friends will be good for her," Gran says.

"Gran I am home," I call from the living room and start to make my way toward the kitchen. "In here sweetheart," she calls. I round the corner and see her sitting with a man in a wheelchair.

"Oh Christina, I want you to meet Billy Black," she says motioning toward the man. "Nice to meet you Billy," I say smiling, taking a seat at the kitchen table with them. "It is nice to meet you to, so how was your day," he asks.

"It was alright, I met these boys who treated me very nice. Paul, Quill, and Embry. Oh and a girl named Leah. But they ditched right after lunch. I think something came up," I was unsure whether or not to mention the baby thing. "Oh so you did meet the boys," Gran said clapping her hands happily. "Yeah those boys have some things to do that cause them to miss school. Work and such," I nod as Billy says this.

"I see," I say not sure what else to say. "Well I should be going Lucille," Billy says starting to roll away from the table. "Oh it was nice of you to come visit, I will drive you home," she replies. "It was my pleasure, and it was great to meet you Christina," he says extending a hand toward me.

"Nice to meet you too," I say with a smile shaking his hand. With that Gran and Billy made their way toward the front door.

I waited until I heard the car turn on before I moved. Grabbing my backpack off the floor I made my way up toward my "room". I walk into the bedroom and feel as though I am walking into someone else's room. The walls were an off white and the bed looked like it belonged in an old lady's house. I had hung my photographs on the walls, and added a few posters but I must talk with Lucille about letting me redecorate.

I drop my bag on the bed and make my way to the desk. I flip open my laptop and decide to write to my best friend Megan.

_Dear Megan,_

_Hey! First off I miss you so freaking much. You have no idea how much I wish you were here. School sucks. The only plus side is a met a few boys, but Lucille knows them so most likely they are off limits. Classes are boring as ever. Also living on the reservation being white and blonde is completely weird. Everybody here has dark hair and incredible tans. _

_I haven't been to the beach yet, but I hear it is beautiful. I am thinking of asking Gran to let me use the car and driving there this weekend. But then again I overheard her promising I would go to some BBQ. I guess we shall see how that goes. I hope it isn't all old people!_

_Well enough about me. How is school? How's the boyfriend? Have you talked to my parents lately? Are they okay?_

_I really miss you Meg. And you need to visit me soon._

_I love you lots,_

_Christina_

I end the email with tears flowing from my eyes. I hate being homesick, but I told my parents that since Grandpa had died someone needed to be there for Grandma. I shut my laptop and pull myself out of my chair. I look around the room and notice my camera on the table. Smiling, I pick it up and head outside.

I make myself through La Push, snapping photographs left and right. The plus side of La Push is it is way prettier than Chicago. I spend the next hour walking down trails and through the woods taking pictures of everything. I notice that it is beginning to get dark, so I start to head back toward my Gran's house.

"Christina," I hear a man call from behind me. I turn and notice it is Paul. "Hello, what are you doing here," I say as I notice he is only wearing a pair of shorts. "Oh you know just going for a run," he says with a smile, as he starts walking with me down the road. "So what are you doing," he asks, eyeing my camera.

"Just taking a few pictures," I say with a smile, "Here let me get a picture of you."

"Oh no, I am no good at photos," he laughs shyly, turning his body away from me. "Come on. Please," I put on my best pout and he chuckles.

"Those green eyes of yours are very unfair." I snap a picture of him smiling. "Thanks, now I just need some of the other guys. I got to have pictures of the new people in my life, to show my friends."

"So how was the rest of your day," he asked tucking his hands in his pockets. "Pretty good, kind of boring," I reply as I scan over the photos I had taken.

"I heard you were going to the barbeque tomorrow night." I glance at him and shake my head. "I guess my grandma signed me up to be there. I don't have much of a choice."

"Oh don't worry it will be fun. Plenty of games and people and food."

"Well maybe it will help me make new friends. And I can't really turn down good food," I laugh. "Plus Quill and Embry are looking forward to beating you at a game of beach volleyball."

"Well you can tell them that I used to play volleyball at my old school."

"I will do just that," he said with a slight laugh. "Well I should get going before Gran freaks out." He nods and I start to walk back toward the house.

"See you tomorrow Christina."


	3. Author's Note

Oh my! I just realized that this whole time I had been spelling Quil "Quill"! Geez I am sorry guys! So from now on I shall spell it right!

Please keep reading. Chapter three will be up soon!

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! So here is the barbeque….**

"Gran is this okay to wear to the barbeque," I ask her holding up a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "That is fine sweetheart. You may want to bring a light jacket in case of a breeze," she replies.

I just got home from school and Lucille is rushing me to get going. She said since it is Friday I don't have to worry about doing homework, and that all I have to do is have fun tonight. At school today none of the boys were there. I was curious as to whether they would show up at the barbeque like Paul said they were.

I quickly changed and grabbed a sweatshirt from one of my unpacked boxes. "Maybe you can have one of your new friends come over and help unpack these boxes," Lucille said from the door. "Grandma, I made friends with boys and they don't need to be snooping through my stuff. I will unpack tomorrow, I promise." She chuckles and makes her way toward the front door. "I will be in the car dear, hurry up."

We make it to the beach very quickly and I am amazed by how many people are here. Not only are there old people, but kids and teenagers too. I walk with my grandma over to a picnic table that was occupied by Billy Black, the man I had met the previous day.

"Oh hello Lucille, and Christina. How nice of you to join us," he says with a smile on his face. "The boys are just over there," he continues, motioning toward a group of guys working at putting together a bonfire. I smile at him and head toward the boys.

As I get closer I notice Paul, Quil, and Embry. But there is one other I had never met. I guessed it was the Jacob kid they were talking about.

"Hey Christina," Quil says as I approach them. "Hello," I say with a soft smile. "So you are the girl these boys have been talking about lately," the man said. I nod, a blush appearing on my face. "I'm Sam. And this here is Emily." As he brings Emily out from behind the guys I have to catch myself from staring.

"Hello Christina," she says warmly extending her hand out. "Nice to meet you," I reply, returning the handshake. "So Christina how is life in La Push?" Sam asks as he throws some firewood into the pit. "Oh it is going well. A tad homesick, but living with my grandma has been okay."

"How long have you been here?" Emily asks sweetly. "Oh just since Wednesday morning, so only a couple days." Just then all heads turned to someone behind me. I turn to follow their gazes and see Leah. She sees us, glares, and stomps off toward the older girls down by the beach. "Why is she always so angry?" I ask watching as Leah slumps down in the sand next to a middle-aged woman. "Oh that is a long story," Sam says almost sadly. I glance back at them and see Emily had gotten really upset.

She looks once at Sam and then storms off toward the woods almost in tears. "I gotta go," Sam tells us, running after Emily. "What was that all about?" I question the other boys. "Oh just the Emily, Sam, Leah triangle that has been going on for some time now," Paul complained.

"Hey look there is Jake and Seth," Quil said happily, changing the subject. I stare at him questioningly and he just smirks and starts making his way behind me. "Hey Jake," I hear him say. I turn and see the guy the call "Jake".

As I see him it is as though all of the oxygen has been sucked out of the world. "Uh…hi…I'm Christina," I stammer, extending a hand. My hand stays empty as he just stares at me. Embry nudges his arm. "Oh…yeah. I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you." His hand engulfs mine and the heat from it radiates through my whole body.

I quickly pull my hand away. "Look I should go check on my Grandma. I will see you all later," I say not taking my eyes off Jacob. "Okay. See you later," he replies and I walk past him, ducking my head in embarrassment.

I spend the rest of the barbeque with Gran, because after meeting Jacob, the boys just magically disappeared and I hadn't seen them since.

"Hey Christina I think we should get going," Lucille said standing up from the picnic table and reaching for her purse. "Oh no Lucille not now. We were just going to have Christina come swimming with us," Emily said as she came up from behind me with the other guys. "Yeah we were going to go down for a night swim," Quil said pulling my arm and forcing me to stand up.

"I don't have a suit," I said a bit sheepishly. "Oh no need to worry. I have an extra," Emily said with a beaming smile, offering me an extra bathing suit. I take a glance at Gran to make sure she is okay with this.

"Oh go ahead sweetheart. Have a bit of fun. Just have one of those nice boys drive you home." Gran said with a soft smile, patting my shoulder. "No worries Lucille I will drive her home," Jacob said as we gained eye contact again.

With that Gran left and I was there with just the boys and Emily. "Come on Christina, we can go dress at my house, it is only a five minute walk," Emily said pulling me toward the woods.

Emily and I were dressed in no time and already heading back toward the ocean. "Oh hey Christina. Looking good in the bikini," Paul said with a whistle. "Shut up you perv," I reply with a glare. I notice that while the other boys were already splashing around in the water, Jacob sat down on the beach. "Go talk to him," Emily urged me. "He looks like he is concentrating very hard," I reply shaking my head.

But she insists and I find myself being shoved toward him. I make my last few steps toward him and when he hears me standing next to him, he looks up. "Hey," he says with a grin. "Do you mind," I ask motioning to the spot next to him.

"Not at all. Make yourself comfortable."

I drop my towel down next to him and sit on top of it. "So what is a girl like you doing in a place like La Push," he asks me after a few moments in silence. "Well my family thought it best to have someone staying with my grandma after the passing of my grandfather. So I offered to come and stay with her, plus it was my chance at an exciting new start."

"You didn't like your life back with your parents?" he gave me a questioning look. "Oh no. It wasn't that. But don't you ever get the feeling that you need something new in your life."

"Sure," he replies and then we go back to sitting in silence. "Well I am going to go for a swim," I suddenly say pulling my body up off the sand. He smiles and nods. With that I head down to the water to hang out with my new friends before Jacob had to drive me home.

**Next Chapter will have Jacob driving Christina home. More talking between them. Please Review!**


End file.
